The elusive Golden snitch
by malifcbfan1899
Summary: Hermione visits Viktor Krum in Bulgaria during the summer between her fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts. He likes her a lot, but does she like him? I don't own Harry Potter characters. Plese, tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Her heart was beating fast as she was looking around. She was in the airport, with

suitcase beside her feet, surrounded by bunch of people she didn't know. They spoke

in the language she didn't understand. Every once in a while she heard someone of

airport's staff making announcements in English, but that didn't give her much

confidence.

She was in this country for the first time and it was so far away from her home. People

bypassed her without a second gaze and that made her feel lonely. For a second she thought about Harry and Ron, who were all on the other side of Europe.

_Ron is definitely still sleeping now_. she looked at her watch, noticing it was 12. 30 a.

m. . And time according to Greenwich was now two hours behind hers. It was another

sign how far from home she was. _And Harry is probably thinking about Voldemort's_

_return. Maybe I should have stayed at home, not run away from the problems back _

_there__.__ I don't think that war against Voldemort includes vacation._

-Hermione!-she heard familiar voice coming from somewhere behind her back.

All her worries disappeared in a second.

_He has said it correctly._ she smiled, remembering how much trouble he had with her name when they first had met.

She turned around, trying to find him among people that surrounded her. In the first

moment he was nowhere to be seen, but in the next she saw his face, his eyes

shining, his lips curved into a smile.

-Viktor!-she ran towards him, happy and relaxed to finally see a familiar face.

He hugged her with joy, pressing her against his chest. He was as strong as she

remembered, his built coming from hard Quidditch trainings. But, he was gentle, like

he was afraid she would break like a doll. He released her from the hug, but his hands

remained on her forearms.

-I'm so glad you have come.-he said, delighted.

She smiled.

-I'm too. How are you?-

-I'm fine, but everything is even better now you are here.-his dark eyes shone like

stars.

His words made her blush. He was so happy, so delighted she has come to visit.

Nobody has ever welcomed her so warmly.

-Thank you for inviting me.-she didn't know what else to say.

-You can come whenever you like, just make sure I'm not on some kind of tournament.

I would hate you come here and I don't see you.-

-Thank you.-she nodded and looked for her suitcase, slightly nervous. She wasn't used

to this sort of kindness, even from the Weasleys.

She went back towards the suitcase to take it, but Viktor's hands were quicker than hers.

-I can carry it myself.-she didn't want him to bother.

He moved a curl of dark hair away from his face and looked her with amusement in

his eyes

-Please, Hermione, you're a guest and a lady. My duty as a gentleman is to help you.-

She couldn't say no to that. He took her suitcase and went towards the exit of the

airport and she walked next to him.

-Your English has improved very much.-she wanted give a compliment in return.

He smiled gently.

-I'm glad you noticed. I practised a lot. I wanted to speak to you without thinking during

our conversation that you consider me an idiot for not knowing English well.-

She held her breath for a moment. She has never thought he cared about her opinion

so much and that he thought she could think bad of him. He was one of the best people

she has ever met and such a small thing, as poor knowledge of English, could never change that.

-I would never consider you an idiot.-she said seriously.

-Your English was even then far better than my Bulgarian. You could think of me as an

idiot for not knowing your language.-

He laughed.

-Who could ever think of you as an idiot, Hermione? You're the smartest witch and

person I've ever met.-

Could you stop giving compliments? she blushed again. I'm not as perfect as you say.

When she didn't answer, he continued to talk

-How was your flight?-

-Everything went fine.-she replied, happy for changing the subject.

-Though, I was a bit scarred when I hadn't noticed you right away in the crowd.-

-I'm sorry about that. The traffic was awful. That's why I was late.-he said while holding

the door for her to walk out of the airport.

He led her towards the silver Mercedes. It looked like it came to the airport directly from

the Mercedes shop, absolutely new and without any scratch. She obviously looked

completely impressed because Viktor smiled.

-You like it?-

She realized her mouth were wide open. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

He drives already. sometimes she forgot that he was few years older than her. And he's

world known Quidditch player. Of course he can afford himself such nice car.

-It's beautiful.-she said while he put her suitcase in the back seat of his car.

-That's the advantage of being famous Quidditch player.-he said nonchalantly, but she

could hear a bit of bitterness in his voice, like he wanted to tell her that being a superstar wasn't so easy as she might imagine.

She wanted to enter into the car, but realized that drivers came in on the left side. Her

mistake mad Viktor smile again.

-Sorry, I completely forgot. We drive on the right side of the road. All the Europe does,

just you Englishmen don't.-

-We're special.-Hermione smiled, allowing him to open the door for her.

She sat next to the driver's seat and waited for Victor to sit down and start the engine.

In few moments he did so and they left the airport's car park. When they entered the

centre of town, Victor waved his hand.

-Welcome to Sofia, Hermione.-


	2. Chapter 2

-Please, come in.-Viktor said, opening the door with one hand and holding her

suitcase with the other.

Hermione entered the front door and found herself standing in a small corridor. There

were only coat stand with one jacket on it and a wooden cabinet in which he kept his

shoes. In front of the cabinet was pair of black leather slippers.

Victor bypassed her and went through the door on the end of the corridor that led to the

left. She followed, and entered a beautiful room all made in white and blue.

It was full of sunlight that was coming through open window. In combination with white walls, it made the room almost glow. There were few cabinets under the windows and one large wardrobe facing them, all made of wood and coloured in white. A mirror of average size hung above one of the cabinets. Next to the wardrobe was one white bedside cabinet and beside it was a large bed, almost as big as twin bed. At least four or five pillows were on it, partly hidden under the blue sheet. She also saw a bookcase and the sight on books made her feel almost as at home. There were also a desk with blue table lamp on it and a chair covered in some blue material. The room looked like it was copied from one of the magazines about interior architecture.

-Wow.-she said, amazed.

-Viktor, it's beautiful.-

He put her suitcase beside the bed and looked at her.

-I hoped that you'll like it. After all, this is your home for next two weeks.-

-Really, it's amazing.-it didn't happen often that Hermione was left speechless.

-It's made especially for you.-Viktor said, going towards the door.

-C'mon, let me show you the rest of the house.-

She couldn't stop herself. His words frightened her.

-You made all this just for me?! Viktor, you shouldn't have bothered. I would be happy

with the simplest room, with just bed and a cabinet in it. You needn't spend your money

on me.-

He came closer to her and put his hands on her forearms again.

-I've told you, Hermione, I have enough money. It's important to me that you feel

comfortable and happy here, like you were at home. If you do, I regret not a single spent coin.-

-Yeah, but ... -she started, but he interrupted her.

-Do you like it?-he asked seriously.

-Yes, but ... -

-Will you be able to live in here?-

-Of course, but ... -

-Then this discussion is over.-he said with a smile and pulled her.

-Now to show you the rest of the house.-

Hermione had no choice but to follow him back to the corridor. Viktor's care for her satisfaction and happiness flattered her, but it made her uncomfortable. She still

remembered his words after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. According

to seen, his feelings didn't change. And her own feelings were far from his. She cared

for him and his well-being, even fancied him, but didn't love him. And she didn't want

to break his heart.

Maybe he's just kind. she said to herself, afraid also that she is overestimating his

feelings for her. He's right, the money is no problem to him. He just tried to make me

feel as comfortable as I can while I'm staying here. He's just being nice.

She managed to convince herself while he was showing her the rest of the house. It

was also beautifully arranged, luxurious, but not exaggerated. It looked like an

ordinary house of some rich muggles, except for some photographs where people on

them moved as everywhere in their world. One of the photographs in the living room

showed Viktor in jersey of Bulgarian national team.

-That was taken in last year's final.-he said, noticing the target of her gaze.

-I was there.-she studied the photograph, remembering.

-I'm sorry you didn't win.-

-I've tried my best.-he laughed and she could see in her memories him performing the Wronski feint and catching the Golden snitch.

Her eyes left the photograph and looked the one next to it. There were two persons,

man and woman, both with familiar face features.

-Your parents?-she asked.

-Yes. My mum's name is Margarita and my father's Aleksandar.-

-You look a lot like them.-Hermione smiled, remembering her resemblance to her own

parents.

-People say that I look more like my father.-Viktor commented neutrally.

Hermione shook her head.

-All above mouth you are like your father, but you have your mother's mouth.-

-If you say so.-he accepted her opinion and then turned his gaze from the photographs.

-Are you hungry? I'll cook something right away.-

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but sudden rumbling in her stomach spoke for her. In

few seconds Viktor was already in the kitchen, grabbing supplies from the fridge.

After fifteen minutes, pasta in tomato sausage was on the table. Hermione gladly ate

all on her plate and she couldn't not notice shine in Viktor's eyes when she asked

another portion. It seemed he wasn't sure if she would like his cooking. But, the food

was delicious and she was glad to make him happy. He had certainly done a lot for

her already and it was only her first day here. She was sure she was going to enjoy her

visit and she couldn't wait for Viktor to show her the most beautiful parts of his

homeland. Voldemort's return and war against him were left behind her, lost among

words and picture of Bulgarian seeker.


	3. Chapter 3

-Here we are.-Viktor parked the car and turned the engine off.

Hermione got out of the car and looked around.

One building caught her eye immediately. It had columns similar to the Greek temples, but its ceiling was flat. But, its size was the thing that left Hermione speechless. It looked like its whiteness could occupy half of Sofia. In front of it stood statues of two men whose faces she didn't recognize.

_Oh, my God._ she thought, holding her breath. _It's so amazing. I wonder what's in there._

Viktor touched her forearm gently.

-C'mon. Let's go inside.-

She felt her heart skip a beat. The building looked like it had thousands of corridors and she couldn't walk through all of them even if she spend all her days in Bulgaria there. And after her last year in Hogwarts she hated labyrinths. In her mind she could see pictures of Harry coming out of one and drawing Cedric Diggory's body. She shivered just at thought.

-What's in there?-she asked, trying to control her voice.

She obviously didn't succeed. He noticed there was something wrong. His dark eyes looked at her with a big amount of concern.

-What's wrong, Hermione?-

_I'm acting like a child._ she thought, suddenly embarrassed of herself. _He's trying to __make this journey beautiful for me and I'm ruining it._

But, his concern was so open and honest that she would insult him by not being the same in return.

-It's just ... It so large and reminds me of a labyrinth. And since the Tournament ...-she couldn't finish the sentence.

His squeeze on her forearm strengthened for a bit.

-I understand.-he said gently.

-But, I promise you this is no such labyrinth. I'm sure you'll love it when you find out what it is.-

She trusted his words.

-OK, let's go. Now I'm curious.-she smiled at him.

They started to walk towards the building. On their way they bypassed a part of the land planted with yellow heartsease and the statues. Hermione pointed at them with her forefinger.

-Who're they?-

Viktor glanced at them for a second.

-They're Saints Cyril and Methodius. They preached Christianity in Slavic lands during the ninth century, but not in Latin because nobody in those lands knew Latin. So, they invented Slavic script so people could understood what was said in the churches.-

-That surely wasn't easy.-she said, impressed by the achievements of the two men.

-I agree.-Viktor nodded.

-That's why all Slavic countries appreciate them very much. Because of Saints Cyril and Methodius we became Christians and we became literate.-

-So, what did you dedicate to them?-she said, staring at the entrance in front of them.

Viktor laughed.

-You won't get the truth out of me, Hermione. You'll have to see it for yourself.-

After few impatient minutes for Hermione, they passed between two of the columns and entered the building.

When the door closed behind her and all the noise and smells of the world outside vanished, she felt her heart beating so fast like it would jump out of her chest. She took a deep breath and smelled fragrance of book pages. She heard hands turning them. And everywhere she looked were books, whole bookcases and shelves without any free space between book covers.

-Oh, my God.-she couldn't hold it back.

Viktor took her hand gently and led her between two bookcases. She didn't even think of pulling her hand out of his because without his guidance she would probably fall on the floor. She couldn't separate her gaze from the books around her, wanting to touch and open every single one of them.

-Welcome to Saints Cyril and Methodius National Library.-Viktor whispered with amused smile on his face, staring at her like she was a child doing something very cute.

-Aha.-she said, half not hearing what he had said.

She put one foot in front of the other, not even looking where she was going. She almost fell when they started to climb. The stairs under her feet creaked, but she didn't hear it. Her mind had room just for pictures of the biggest library she has ever been to. She had no camera, so she was determined to memorize as many details as she could.

They went between bookcases, going more and more deeply into the library. Hermione noticed that the books were older in that section, like Viktor led her back through time. There was less light, so the books were protected against damaging.

After few minutes , they stood in front of some door. It looked old, the brown wood damaged and bleached. Viktor reached for the doorknob and opened it.

-Can we go there?-Hermione asked, although not interesting in going back. She wondered what kind of secrets lay behind that door if they weren't displayed in the main part of the library.

Viktor nodded.

-Of course we can. This is our part of the library.-

He came through the door and Hermione followed.

-Our part?-she tried to hold her gaze on him in the weak light.

-Wizards'.-he answered.

-Muggles don't see this door and don't know about this room. To them, the door looks like an ordinary wall.-

-The Muggle-Repelling charm.-she said, remembering what she had read about it.

-That's right.-Viktor nodded again and then waved his hand.

-Now, enjoy.-

She separated her gaze from him and looked around. Again, she was amazed.

There were books all around her again, but she could feel that magic was present here. As a muggle-born, she could notice and feel great differences between the two worlds. The air smelled differently in here, like magic has been leaving its tracks.

Hermione came near one of the bookcases and took one of the books that stood there.

She looked at the title: _Renaissance: Birth of Transfiguration_.

She turned around to look at Viktor.

-How long can we stay?-she didn't manage to hold her joy back. She supposed her eyes were big as pool balls, but she didn't care.

Viktor smiled.

-As long as you wish.-

She just had to do it.

-Thank you, thank you, thank you!-she finally let him out of the hug and opened the book, feeling happy as she had just entered heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just five more minutes._ Hermione thought, stretching. _It's so beautiful in here. So __warm. I don't want to go anywhere today._

She knew she should get up and join Viktor, but she enjoyed so much. Pillows under her head were soft and comfortable, sheets curled around her body like a cocoon. Even with her eyes closed she could say the morning had already come. But, a sound coming from somewhere in her room made her sleepy again. It was like ticking of a clock, but she knew there was no clock in her room.

She opened her eyes almost against her will. The room around her was familiar now.

_I have been here only for a week and I already call it a home._ she smiled despite herself, knowing that her real home was thousands kilometres away from her.

She looked towards the window. The source of ticking was right there. Drops of water.

_Crap!_ she launched herself from the bed. _My books will get wet!_

She closed the window and checked her most important ownership, which stood on the bookcase next to the window. The books at the top of the pile were a bit damp, but undamaged.

She felt relief streaming through her body. She didn't like any of her things to be damaged, but to damage a book was a crime almost equal to being lord Voldemort.

Almost.

Now completely awake, she changed from her pyjamas. She checked her hair and face in the mirror, not wanting to look creased and then went into the kitchen.

-Good morning.-she said to Viktor, who was sitting at the table, reading something that looked like sport-newspaper and drinking coffee.

-Good morning, Hermione.-he smiled at her.

-Want some coffee?-

She nodded.

-Yes, please.-

He got up and went to make some coffee for her. She sat on the chair next to his and looked at the newspaper. She didn't understand a word, especially because the alphabet wasn't Latin. So she stopped trying.

-Here you go.-Viktor added her a cup.

She took it and watched him as he sat down.

-What are we going to do today?-she asked curiously.

In the last few days she had seen some of Sofia's most famous monuments. After SS. Cyril and Methodius National Library, Viktor had taken her to Alexander Nevsky Cathedral, the National Historical Museum, the Boyana Church, the Natural History Museum and Eagles' Bridge. All those monuments were beautiful and interesting. Viktor had told her stories about each of them.

Alexander Nevsky Cathedral could hold ten thousand people. The National Historical Museum had only ten thousand items permanently displayed, because the lack of space kept the other six hundred and forty thousand hidden from the public. But, thanks to Viktor's skill with the _Obliviate_ spell, security had completely forgotten they had even seen them wandering around the items that weren't displayed. Hermione had had pricks of conscience at first, but Viktor had shown her so many interesting things and made her laugh so many times that it looked like she had charmed herself with the _Obliviate_ spell about security's memory loss. When they had walked through the Boyana Church, Hermione had been sure that she entered in some kind of another dimension, because some of the Church's frescoes had been so well preserved, like they had been painted few seconds before she had entered the room. In the Natural History Museum, she had seen all kinds of minerals, glowing under lights. And the Eagles' Bridge was surrounded by statues of animals to whom he owned its name. The statues had been so convincing that Hermione had been sure that they were real animals.

Bulgaria was really beautiful and she was glad she had come. And Viktor was the best company she could ask for.

His dark eyes looked thoughtfully at her now.

-It' raining, I thought we should stay at home today.-he said.

-It's obvious you need rest. I mean, you slept until eleven o' clock.-

-Really?-Hermione surprisingly glanced towards the clock. It really was eleven.

-I've never slept this long. It's Ron who likes to stay in bed until lunch.-

Viktor's smile faded a bit.

-He is that red-haired boy, isn't he?-

She nodded.

-He and Harry are my best friends.-

-You're just friends?-he asked fast, like he couldn't stop himself.

Hermione was caught off-guard. She has never questioned their friendship. It was strong ever since Harry and Ron had saved her from the troll in their first year, which now seemed like it had happened centuries ago. But, Ron seemed extremely frustrated when she had gone to the Christmas Ball with Viktor, like his feelings wasn't just friendly. She wasn't sure if hers were. But, she couldn't admit that to Viktor, even if they were. She shrugged nervously.

-Yes. Since we were eleven.-

-Lucky you.-Viktor sighed, obviously not noticing her nervousness.

-I've never had such long and strong friendship.-

The curiosity got the best of Hermione before she could stop it.

-Why not?-

He shrugged.

-I was a lonely kid. I've always done everything to win and never played just for fun. The other kids didn't like that characteristic of mine.-he smiled with sudden shade of sorrow in his eyes.

-And later, when my career in Quidditch became serious, I had no time for friends. I have always been travelling somewhere with my team and I could never attend the same events as the people I could befriend, so all my friendships failed.-

-And your teammates?-Hermione asked gently, knowing it wasn't easy for him to talk about this.

-It turned out we're completely different people.-he said quietly.

-I'm a seeker, at last. All other players in Quidditch have direct influence on each other. But, we seekers have to deal with our part alone. Nobody can catch the Golden snitch for us.-

_It's no wonder Harry is a seeker._ she thought sadly. _We were there for him, Ron and I, __but not in the most difficult moments of his life. When Voldemort killed his parents. When __Quirell attacked him in front of the Mirror of Erised. When he faced Basilisk and __Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. When he faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters __on the graveyard._

-I'm sorry.-she stretched out her hand and touched his gently. His skin was rough from long years of holding the broom, but also warm.

His smile became happier.

-Don't be. I'm fine.-he didn't let her hand go. His thumb caressed her skin gently and she could feel goose bumps raising all over her body.

-Besides, I have you now. I'm not so lonely anymore.-

She held her breath.

_You have me as a friend, or something more?_ she wondered. She was nearly sure she knew the answer to that question. But, the question that really troubled her was: _Do I have you as a friend, or something more?_

**I have never visited Bulgaria, I found all the informations on the Internet. So, if anything isn't in reality as I have written it in the story, I apologize. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for updating a new chapter, but I had to think of what to do with them. I know this is a short chapter, but I'll try to update again soon :)**

-Do you have any party game?-Hermione asked after she had eaten cereals for breakfast.

She had agreed with Viktor that this was no day to go out, but they couldn't just sit around all day and stare at walls. She wanted to do something fun that will put him back in good mood after that downcast conversation they had had. And nothing was better for doing it than party games, whatever like they might be.

Viktor looked at her in surprise, like he didn't expect that kind of question.

-I think I do, somewhere in the living room. Why do you ask?-

She got up immediately, heading for the living room.

-Well, we need something to entertain ourselves, don't we?-

When she entered the living room, she looked around, trying to find something that looked like a party game. But, she couldn't find anything on the shelves. There were only books and photographs. She wanted to search in the cabinets, but didn't.

_I should wait for Viktor._ she thought. _I know he wouldn't mind, but I can't just dig through __his stuff like I've been living here for decades. I'll just make a mess._

Luckily, he showed up in the living room few moments after her. He opened one of chests of drawers, taking out a whole bunch of wires that were entangled one with another. She came closer, trying to figure out what it was.

-What's that?-that amount of wires was long enough to wrap up Hermione like a mummy. She couldn't guess what they were for, so she had to ask.

-My only party game. I got it for my last birthday.-Viktor answered, untying the wires.

-It's a karaoke player.-

_Well done, Hermione._ she cursed herself for asking for a party game. _Now this poor __boy will have to hear me sing. And I'll embarrass myself. Why I couldn't keep my mouth __shut?_

Viktor noticed change in her face expression.

-Is there something wrong?-

She wanted to say yes, but then decided that she won't.

_Maybe I'll embarrass myself, but I'll make him laugh._ she decided. _He has to see that I __won't let him feel lonely. We'll have fun._

-No, no.-she shook her head and put the widest smile she could make on her face.

-I was just thinking about the song I'll sing. It has to be a good one, the one that makes people want to dance.-

And then she remembered the perfect song for the start.

Viktor smiled.

-It will be the best that you sing. I'm terrible at that.-

-O, no, no, no.-she shook her head again and threatened him with her forefinger.

-You'll sing, too. This isn't a contest, Viktor. It's just for fun.-

He shrugged.

-I told you, I'm not much of a guy who does anything just for fun.-

-But, now you will. For me.-she said and then she did something that she hadn't done since she was seven years old. She made pleading face expression, her lower lip in front of her upper, her eyes as wide as she could make them be. She was blinking fast, her eyelids opening and closing. She knew that she was acting like a child and that was the point. Nobody could resist a child, although she was barely one.

Viktor raised his arms in gesture of surrender.

-OK, you win.-he laughed.

-It's not fair. You have such cute brown eyes that make people do whatever you want.-

-What can I say?-Hermione shrugged, putting a smile back on her face.

Viktor finally put every wire in its place and then handed her a microphone.

-What song do you want?-a list of songs appeared on TV.

She checked it, but none of the current songs on the list was the one she wanted. She took a remote-control from his hand and searched for the song.

-OK, are you ready?-she didn't wait for the answer, but pushed the button to start the song.


End file.
